


【贺红·妥协番外】喵喵喵？！【肉慎（全文）

by Andrewrain



Series: 【贺红】妥协 [34]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain





	【贺红·妥协番外】喵喵喵？！【肉慎（全文）

【贺红·妥协番外】喵喵喵？！【肉慎

莫关山觉得自己现在的精神世界恐怕就是活火山的状态了，而且已经爆发了。  
二话不说，他便将人压倒在了身下，不管不顾地吻了上去，嘴唇相贴的那一刻迷迷糊糊似乎听到贺天轻轻的笑声，但他也早就顾不上那么多了。

贺天只顺从地张开嘴，任由对方的侵入，一边引导着莫关山那拙劣的吻技，看上去莫关山似乎是强势主动的那一个，却不知道真正的主动权却还是在贺天的手里。

就知道他吃这一套。  
贺天轻笑着看着莫关山急切地扒着衣服的样子，眼眸微微带着笑意——你看，往常他什么时候有这么主动过？

待对方的衣物都脱得差不多了的时候，贺天将手慢慢从对方的脊柱顺势摸下，指尖在对方的腰窝间微微打了几转，便熟练地剥下了对方最后一条裤子，手指也早就在那褶皱之间直打转。

方才吻得头昏脑涨的莫关山赶紧回过神来——卧槽！贺天又要干什么！

“贺、贺天，今天难道不是我？”  
“你什么？”  
贺天无辜地睁开了眼睛，还不忘对着人眨了一眨，还舔了舔嘴角来掩饰那得逞的笑意。

“我、卧槽？”  
才发现被阴了的莫关山心下怒号着美色误人，但美人已经将主动权控制在自己手里了。

对方的信息素全开，整个房间都弥漫着格外炽热的气息，两人早就已经进行过精神结合，这样庞大的信息素的到来当然也使结合热迅速产生。

贺天的吻从来都很不讲理，被结合热侵占了的莫关山几乎摸不准他的套路，只能被他带着走，时不时舌尖还能接触到对方如今有些尖锐的虎牙，危险之余也显得格外旖旎。

那虎牙并不尖锐，却足够锋利，贺天恋恋不舍地从对方的唇齿间离开的时候还不忘在对方的下颚上咬了一记，仿佛是要落下自己的记号，而后那吻便从脖颈一直游离到他的胸前，每一处停顿，贺天总要咬一次，然后看着上头留下红色的伤口以及细小的血丝，慢慢地用舌尖舔尽。

这样的触碰和爱抚实在是有些危险，莫关山随时随地都处于一种疼痛和快乐的边缘，每次感觉到了对方极致的温柔，却又会感觉微微的一疼，好似一种刑罚，却又简直无法摆脱，不得不承认，这样的情事在承担带来伤害的风险同时，反而显得格外诱人。

结合热已经席卷了莫关山的全身，身下的后穴也被对方开拓而开，被对方的两根手指扩成一定的宽度，想要收拢却又不得，便只能微微颤抖着，本以为对方会像往日一般缓缓进入，可他立刻感觉到了有什么不对。

“贺、贺天你！”  
“嗯？”  
贺天在对方的锁骨处正咬的开心，只稍稍睁了睁眼睛，笑着开口。  
“喵？”

喵你个大头鬼啊！

如今代替对方性器缓缓侵入的却是对方的尾巴，那毛茸茸的触感在开合的后穴那里轻轻蹭了蹭，一阵痒麻以及诡异的触感立刻从腿根传来，莫关山正想挣脱开去，却反而被贺天给压得更牢。

背光的身影在房间之中显得格外健美。

而阴影之中的那双眼睛也显得无比妖媚。

莫关山喘着粗气，感受着一种奇怪的触感的到来。

自己怎么可以忘了呢！这个人是贺天！  
他怎么能被之前的假象给蒙蔽了呢！

贺天微微笑了开去，露出了那两颗锋利的虎牙，好似是豹子终于抓住了猎物的那一刻，他终于露出了得逞的笑意。  
野生动物总是会学会一种名为保护色的本领，或是为了保护自己，或是为了隐藏自己。  
猫科在人看来总是一种悠闲慵懒的模样，然而他们却是世界上进化最成功的一种动物，只有在捕食的时候，才会露出他们真正的獠牙。  
莫关山感觉自己的心都要停了。  
这种被兽瞳所注视，无法逃避，只能无奈接受死亡的感觉已经多久没有体会到过了？

现在的他就是贺天爪下的猎物。

“喵~”  
贺天磨了磨牙齿，俯身将自己的鼻息打在对方的肩头，还不忘用沙哑低沉的声音在对方的耳边慢慢说道：“你不喜欢么，主人？”

莫关山感觉自己简直是欲哭无泪，对方的尾巴已经进入了有一根手指的距离，而且还在里头探索着，模仿着性器抽插的模样在那里磨来蹭去。

“不、不要用尾巴，啊……呜嗯……”  
“不用尾巴么？”贺天的手指还在把玩着对方下身的囊袋，手肘撑开对方几欲闭拢的腿，不由得低低笑出来。  
“可是不用尾巴，你会很痛的。”

“不、不要尾巴……你、你……啊，进来……”  
莫关山感觉整个人好似被人放在桑拿房的木板上蒸一样，神智都模糊，只知道贺天如果不进入自己的身体，不在自己体内泄出的话，这场好似拷问一般的情事永远不会有尽头。  
“那你……可别后悔啊。”

贺天忽然直起身子，也褪下了自己的内裤，莫关山还来不及说话就被人整个给翻了过去，同时体内的尾巴也立即抽出，上头还有些许内里分泌出来的清液，尾尖的毛都收拢在了一处，看上去格外色情。

“贺、贺天……！”  
莫关山并不爱后入的姿势，然而他似乎也隐隐知道对方选择这个姿势的原因。

本能，MD又是本能！

贺天的手撑在莫关山头部两边，逼迫他无法抬头反抗，只能一味地接受和迎合。  
而对方更是一口咬住了他的耳朵，细细地啃噬着，仿佛品尝着什么美味般留恋不去。

“你、你还不进来？”  
方才对方的尾巴抽出来的那一刻，那毛虽然被打湿了，可那瞬间皮毛磨蹭带来的快感叫莫关山仿佛身在云端，体内的欲火越燃越烈，后头更是叫嚣着饥渴和占有。

可当贺天真的玩够了进来的那一刻，莫关山终于知道为什么对方刚才笑得这么得意了。

那性器上密密麻麻的倒刺叫莫关山整个人从欲望之中惊醒，腿立刻开始打起哆嗦来。

卧槽！要死了！这次绝对要死了！

“别怕……”  
贺天微微喘着气，他也早已忍受不了结合热的出现了，这一下的进入叫他不由舒爽得闷哼出声音来，随后便开始一整套彻彻底底的侵占。

所谓倒刺，在进入的时候还好，只是略微有些突兀，可当抽出的那一刻，因内壁的收缩，那细小的倒刺便会被卡在后穴之中，因而那刺便微微立起，好似一把小刷子一样擦过。

幸而贺天只是稍微猫化，那出现的倒刺并不完全，也不会戳伤内里，差不多也就等于方才尾巴进入的感觉，只不过它更硬一些，更烫一些，也更粗暴了一些。  
虽然不会受伤，然而还是疼痛。

不过几下之后，莫关山便已经呜咽出声，那酥麻的感觉又将他拉入欲海，可体内抽插着的诡异的触感叫他身上每一个细胞都在叫嚣着危机的来临。

而那杀千刀的贺天还耐心地给他做着科普。

“红毛，你要知道，狮子一个星期的发情期内要同对方交配超过一百次。”  
一边说着，贺天便是狠狠一个猛顶，对方的小穴便立刻收紧，那穴口也将他的性器箍得紧紧的，仿佛不愿对方的离开般，极近挽留，便连偶尔磨蹭而出的些许清液都努力地往内里招呼着。

莫关山被顶得头脑发蒙，眼前发黑，哪里还听得到贺天在说什么。  
“当然，如果让我两年才只能摸你一次，我也绝对不会放过你。”

说着，那喉间便是几声轻笑，听在莫关山的耳朵里更是无比色气，然而他的腰早就已经软了，手都撑不住，整个人伏在被褥间，只能偶尔听到几声哭泣夹带着几声呻吟，那眼角周围也都是湿漉漉的泪水。  
贺天的手卡住对方的腰，让莫关山好配合自己的动作。

每一次进入对方整个人都会绷紧，于是那身上淋漓的汗水便蜿蜒而下打湿了两人交合的地方，而每一次退出，那倒刺的存在便叫莫关山不得不叫出声来，因而全身都在颤抖，然而身体的欢愉又背叛了他的意志，因而不自觉的又将双腿分得更开，仿佛在等待着下一次的进入。

“不、不行了……真的要死了……”  
如果可以，莫关山此时此刻真的想将皮都给剥掉了，每次交欢，贺天都仿佛是本着一种折腾死他的目的来的，也不知道都是从哪里来的手段。  
在最希望狂风骤雨的时候，他总是轻轻柔柔地叫人难耐，而希望他温柔的时候，他却又好似全军冲锋一样来得猝不及防，于是便只能人人摆弄。

贺天还在品尝着对方紧实的背部——莫关山在军营之后身材也好了许多，叫他更加爱不释手。  
时不时还替他舔去些许的汗水，然而他的鼻息打在对方稍稍有些凉意的皮肤上却又是带来一团新的火焰。

后方的动作越来越快，莫关山捏紧了被子，后臀不由抬起，那一声声的呻吟早已压抑不住，只能朦胧在意识之间。

贺天当然也不会枉顾着自己开心，那细长的手指拢上对方性器的那一刻，莫关山整个人一抖，仿佛有电流从脚趾那头传来一般，整个人都紧绷到了极致，随即便泄出了精华。  
而贺天也草草地又抽插了十几下，最后一次深深的进入，便也在里头泄了身，同时双手紧紧地抱住对方让他不能动弹，狠狠地咬上了莫关山的肩头，直叫那鲜血淋漓。

此时的痛苦在极致的欢愉之前还能算得了什么呢？

莫关山只是喘着气微微地抖了抖，并没有挣脱，喉间也发出了一声意犹未尽般的轻喘。


End file.
